rayforcefandomcom-20200214-history
ENCYCLOPEDIA
Introduction This is various settings related to X-LAY (player's starfighter) and enemy bosses of each areas. Please read while watching the video of playing RayForce. RVA-818 X-LAY Experimental assault craft equipped with C.L.S. applying "Theory of consistency between organic and inorganic". It was also used as a testing machine for the "LOCK-ON LASER" system, showing high mobility and wide range aggressiveness. But the development of that had been discontinued since a certain accident, and the body was decided to be disposed. Length: 20.75m Wingspan: 18.60m Height: 5.82m Weight: 30.27t (without payload) Engine: BV-1101 nuclear fusion engine with after burner x 2 Weapon: AGP-128A charged particle beam guidance system AML-67s charged particle beam cannon x 8 M81A 40mm fusion gun x 2 LOCK-ON LASER Official name: AGP-12A charged particle (directional) beam guidance system AML-067 charged particle beam cannon The attack system installed in RVA-818 X-LAY for objects which is situated below. The pencil beam emitted from the aircraft in all directions locks on the ground object or the rising interceptor as a target, and it guide the charged particle beam to the target. When the pilot invades the combat airspace, it is necessary to perform two operations. Firstly activate the ECM and lower the altitude to 1000 feet or less. This is to decrease the discovery rate by radar due to the very low air invasion. Secondly select the attack system. If the attack target is a ground object (radar site, airfield, mobile fortress, etc.), the pilot selects the lock-on laser with the weapon changeover switch of the throttle lever. By the above operation, air-to-ground attack by LCOSS (Lead Computing Optical Sight System) becomes possible. The first advantage of this system is that there is no need to guide the laser after locking. The pilot can take evasive action immediately after laser shot. The second advantage is that the pilot can lock on eight targets at the same time. When the pilot locks on targets to the gun site on the HUD (Head Up Display), regardless of ground objects or aerial objects, shot lights on the instrument panel and markers on the HUD turn on each time lock-on is applied, and it notify the timing to shoot. Thus, it enables not only a pinpoint attack that shoots eight lasers in one target, but also efficient attack on a wide range. FUSION-GUN Pulse guns for close combat, which is mounted as a normal weapon of the human side. The mechanism causes nuclear fusion reaction in hydrogen fuel brought into plasma state by laser heaters, and it is accelerated and emitted by a magnetic field generated along the gun barrel. The emitted plasma flow damages the target by thermal energy and kinetic energy. The M81A 40mm fusion gun equipped in X-LAY is used in close combat at high altitude which cannot be handled with lock-on laser. The small pulse gun has no guidance capability like lock-on laser, but it exerts tremendous power in close combat due to the shot speed of 6000 per minute. Initially, it was considered that the close combat capability was unnecessary for an attack plane that had become larger and faster, as it was expected that the combat will be settled by a long range attack weapon before reaching the short distance. However, actually due to powerful radar disturbance devices and others, close combats within the visual range had come to occur very often. The combination with fusion-gun and lock-on laser succeeded in dramatically improving the attack capability of X-LAY over conventional mobile weapons. DUAL-LANCE A small battleship being built at the forefront base of the enemy in Operation Area 1. Because it has two large diameter laser launchers which looks like long spears, its code name is called as "DUAL LANCE". Its body is divided into twin power units and a bridge section of the center, and even if the power units is destroyed, it is considered possible to operate only in the bridge section. Also, it seems that electromagnetic waves for powerful ECM are generated from the body, and it is confirmed that the space is distorted when viewed through a sensor or camera and colors of red and violet are converged. Spec: Length 165m (At arm deployment) (estimate) Width 112m (Including arm) (estimate) Height 130m (Including arm) (estimate) Weight 865,000t (estimate) GUIRA-SOL An enemy's defensive satellite floating on the satellite orbit of the mother star, which is Operation Area 2. It is confirmed that it is equipped with a space transfer system and it can be instantly moved to any point within the range of a radius of 400,000 km. We have suffered much damage by this defensive satellite before now, but in recent years it has been reported that there are suspicious points in this satellite. It says that the armoring of the airframe disappears for a moment when concentrated attack on the part considered to be the monitoring sensor in the central part of the airframe. As a result of the analysis, it is inferred that the monitoring sensor causes modulation by a strong pulse such as a laser, causing internal discharge and malfunctioning the space transfer system. If we can concentrate attacks at the moment of this malfunction, it is considered that there is a enough chance to win. Spec: Length 170m (Only upper and lower structure, including artillery) (estimate) Width 186m (Only upper and lower structure, including artillery) (estimate) Height 225m (Including artillery and lower structure) (estimate) Weight 2,708,000t (estimate) Lower structure (space transfer system) Radius of radiation fin large: 124m (estimate) small: 108m (estimate) GIGA A large aircraft which is the core entity of the enemy air defense system in the planetary atmosphere, which is Operation Area 3. Striking ability centered on that anti-aircraft weapon is a threat to descent troops. Since no large-scale landing area have been found on the ground, it seems that it is an aircraft capable of semi-permanent flight. There are several variations depending on the object equipped at the tip of the shaft extending downward from the center of the fuselage, such as anti-mobile-weapon type with anti-aircraft artillery like hedgehog and anti-warship type with mesotron-cannon are identified. The one that was photographed this time is an unidentified type, and details of the luminous body at the tip of the shaft are unknown. Spec: Length 130m (estimate) Width 170m (estimate) Height 37m (estimate) Weight 78,000t (estimate) G.P.M.S.-2 A large quadruped walking land-battle weapon existing in the Operation Area 4. Because of its too unique appearance, we could not give the code name until the end, but an epithet that someone muttered had been officially adopted as it is (Ground Performed Mad Shell). Inexplicably, many enemy weapons deployed on the planetary surface or underground have their legs. Currently there is no meaning in rough ground runnability, so there are doubts about the equipment of legs. In fact, many legged weapons have significantly reduced mobility by the destruction of their legs, and it becomes easy to defeat them. For this reason, if even just the legs of G.P.M.S.-2 can be destroyed, it is predicted that there is a sufficient possibility to defeat it. However, explosive plasma mines and homing lasers have high offensive power and it is quite difficult even just to approach. Spec: Leg part Length 130m (estimate) Width 69m (estimate) Height 43m (estimate) Armed part Length 53m (estimate) Weight 2,600t (estimate) ODIN A human-like mobile weapon identified within the migration tube descending from the Operation Area 5 to Area 6. Its huge body and golden armor boasts the majesty suggestive of a raging god of former era. It is estimated that the golden armor acts as anti-laser armor which sublimate instantaneously when laser hits directly and it has an effect to minimize damage to the main body, so it seems that laser irradiation for a considerable time is necessary to defeat it. Spec: Length 130m (estimate) Weight 9,200t (estimate) DYNAMO A defense system installed just before the only passage to reach the planetary core from Operation Area 6. Details are unknown because it has been identified only by the unmanned reconnaissance drone, but from the high plasma reaction and the heat quantity detected around it, it is deduced that it is a large nuclear fusion reactor. Although it is a nuclear fusion reactor, its attack capability is extremely high, and due to the rich energy supply, it has a lot of equipments of laser system. It is also reported that surplus energy of nuclear fusion reaction may be converted to plasma and used for anti-aircraft fire. Spec: Length 140m (estimate) Width (including pod) 76m x 69m (estimate) Weight 380t (estimate) Con-Human Presumably existing at top of the planetary core control tower, it can be said to be a planet itself. It was once a computer for planetary management, but now it has "evolved" into a being that regarded as a machine life-form. Attack capability and all other details are unknown. Spec: Unknown FRIGATE The main ship of the enemy strike fleet that is stationed in the operation area 1 (the point closest to us). The offensive power is inferior to the orbit fleet, but it is superior in cruising ability, acceleration power, and versatility. POSEIDON An enemy assault ship stationed inside the satellite in Operation Area 2. Its speed is so high since the occupancy of engines is high for a large ship, that when it is at maximum speed, tracking would be impossible even at X-LAY. It is possible to navigate among magmas in the satellite by some heat-resistant treatment, and its sudden appearance is a threat with the mesotron cannon fixed to the bow. Also, its armor is not so thick except for the front, and it seems that it equips lightweight anti-aircraft weapons despite its suppressed offensive power, so it is considered to have been built just for high-speed battle. Even though anti-aircraft weapons are suppressed in power, it is enough to destroy X-LAY, and its combinations with interceptors and missiles are formidable. SATELLITE A satellite that have a orbit of very high eccentricity, which exists in the Operation Area 2 (in the orbit of the enemy planet) . It was once a satellite of an outer planet of the enemy planet, but it was brought to the orbit on the occasion of the first assault. It was supposed to be used as a satellite missile, but it was broken up by enemy's cannon fire, and a part became a satellite of the enemy planet. Currently, since this satellite goes around a orbit of very high eccentricity, internal magma and volcanic activity are active due to the tidal power of the planet. MESOTRON-CANNON Main weapon of enemy fleet. Because of its nature, mesotrons pass through any material without any resistance, collapse in a very short time, and damage by high energy explosion and radiation. In other words, after passing through the armor, it causes a fatal explosion internally. DYSON SPHERE Planet remodeling plan advocated by Freeman Dyson, a physicist. An artificial building surrounding the sun in a spherical shape in order to make efficient use of solar energy. From the high energy reaction like a fixed star detected from the central core, it is presumed that the enemy planet applies this theory (an artificial star is created in the central core). Category:RAYFORCE MISSION DATA FILE Category:ENCYCLOPEDIA Category:RayForce